PRADESH WEEK
by Elizabeth Backell
Summary: A week dedicated to the beautiful mind children of DESNA minus Bixlow who is property of Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;"strongAN: Hey fans! Elizabeth here. I'm just going to let you know that when you see emTIME SKIP/em it's just because I'm lazy, don't want to write out what the manga/anime covers and I can't figure out how to move on from that point. Enjoy, review and leave comments!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPADESH WEEK/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSHATTER/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jude has finally realized what Lucy has been doing to all of the possible suitors for a marriage, scaring them off or just acting like a delinquent. Furiously Jude storms to her room, about to bang on the door, he hears Lucy and Aquarius speaking with each other. "That was the 5th man Aquarius. If father doesn't getting it by now, I don't want to be married off to some old geezer who will only rape me just to keep me pregnant. Would have mother agreed to any of this Aquarius?" Lucy asks. "Tsk. You know your mother would have reigned Jude in long ago with the first man. Any idea where you'll go brat?" Aquarius demands./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jude stands there in shock. Lucy is going to run away? How dare she! The ungrateful child! She is the heiress to his entire empire that he built just for her. Just as he is about to knock on the door Lucy pipes up, "Far away from here. I'll be taking some jewel just so I can travel and eat. Maybe Hargeon, the magic store there should have some keys I can buy. But after that, I have no idea Aquarius. Maybe I'll join a guild and work on my magic more and become a true mage." A mage? Why would she want to be that? It's not like it will draw her closer to her... Her mother. That's why she wishes to become a mage./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Quickly heading back to his office Jude calls Sorcerers Weekly. "Hello. My name is Jude Heartfillia. I wish to speak to anyone who has knowledge about the most popular mages guild." Jude says curtly. "Hello, Jason here." "Hello. My name is Jude Heartfillia and I wish to know what mages guild is the most popular and is the strongest." "Jude Hearfillia?! SO COOOOOOOL! May I please have an interview with you sir? I'll answer your question in trade of an interview with you sir!" Jude had to pull the phone away from his ear because of Jason's cry of excitement and joy. "Just a small interview. Nothing about personal information or anything of the like." Jason could barely contain his pure excitement while he gives Jude the information he asked. "Will next week work for you sir?" Jason asks. Taking a look at his calendar, Jude checks the date in question and replies in the positive. "Aww that you sir! I'll show up around 11 AM to conduct the interview if that works for you." Once again Jude responds in the positive./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After finishing his conversation with Jason, Jude calls the number he was given. "This is Mirajane of Fairy Tail. Do you have a job request for us?" A young woman named Mirajane says. "No ma'am. I do wish to speak with your master if I may." "Of course sir. One moment please." "Hello?" An older male voice is heard over the phone. "Hello, Makerov? My name is Jude Heartfillia and my daughter is wanting to join a guild. Her relationship with me has grown rocky over the past 9 years. I am hoping that with giving her the freedom to join your guild with my blessings, our relationship can become better. Is there any test or anything like that she will need to do before joining?" Jude explains. "No sir. If she wishes to join Fairy Tail all she needs to do is just show up and ask. I do have a mage heading out towards Hargeon at the moment. If your daughter meets up with them there, he'll be able to bring her here." Makerov says. "Thank you sir. Her name is Lucy. When she does get there could you call this number to let me know she made it safely?" "Of course!" "Thank you once again. Have a good day sir." "You as well. May I ask for your name so I know who to inform?" Jude was taken aback for a moment. "My name is Jude." "Well Jude, I shall let you know when Lucy gets here /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jude hangs up and walks over to Lucy's room, and knocks on her door. The door opens and to much of Lucy's surprise, Jude pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry for being so distant and only caring about work. I was only building this empire for you so you would never have to go without. After your mother died I lost myself in grief and work was all I was able to think of to help me cope with it. Please forgive me Lucy?" Lucy is stunned. Her father is asking for forgiveness and is repenting for ignoring her for 9 years. "Father, I don't know what to say..." "Please say yes." Jude begged. Still shocked, Lucy simply nods slowly because she is starting to not trust her voice in case she starts to cry. "Thank you my dear. I have some news for you." "Before you tell me father. I have a condition. I get to live how I want for 2 years." "6 months." "One year and that's my final offer." Lucy says with a smirk. Jude smirking back as well and chuckles as he gives in. Knowing that deal is the best it's going to get because Lucy is just as stubborn has he is. "Fine. One year. But you write to me on a monthly basis." "Deal. Now, what is it that you want to tell me?" "Well. I spoke with Makerov Dreyer, the master of Fairy Tail and he said that he would love to have you join his guild."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy's eye grew wide. That was not what she was expecting. "Makerov said that a fellow mage will be in Hargeon and will take you back to the guild. And if you ever need help with money, don't be afraid to ask. I meant it young lady." Jude was giving her what she wanted for years. Freedom. Jumping with glee, Lucy hugs her father and says "I forgive you father." Tears starting to fall freely from eyes of father and daughter as they stand there in the embrase. "May I help you finish packing? I heard you rant to Aquarius about how I've been acting and I knew that if I didn't want to lose you, I needed to make amends." Lucy chuckled as her grip on Jude tightned for a moment and let go to look at him in the eyes. "Yes please. Just not the dresses. They'll become ruined if I take them with me." Smiling and making light conversation, Lucy's bags were filled. Tears were flowing pretty freely by the end of the day. "Stay for dinner one last time Lucy?" Jude asked. "Of course father. I was planning on leaving after dinner tonight anyway. But I believe I'll stay the night then leave bright and early in the morning." "Expect to see me you off. It's my right as a father anyway. Don't deny me that." Jude said as they were heading to the dinning room. Nodding, Jude smiles for what felt like the first time in 9 years. The next morning at 9 he saw Lucy off like he said he did and went back to his office to work and wit till he hears from Makerov./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTIME SKIP/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was 8 years since he last spoke and saw Lucy. When he heard it for the first time, his heart shattered in so many pieces that he couldn't think. He only acts and buys a two story house in Magnolia just to be close to the guild. Helping keeping them afloat after all of their strongest members had disappeared 7 years ago when they all left for what Lucy described as The S-Class Trials. Getting word that the Tenrou mages were found and brought back home was merely a few months ago and Lucy had once again ran off to become stronger for the Grand Magic Games. Jude couldn't even be mad at her, knowing she was a working mage and how happy she was. Finding he didn't have the heart to take Lucy away from that, Jude only offers to house Lucy, which she accepts./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After the GMG and the Eclipse Gate debacle, Lucy is home setting in the library/office room on the top floor of her father's home. A simple two story house with a good size backyard a block up from the market district was beautiful. The first floor was open concept so from the front door you could see the formal dinning room, living room and kitchen. All decorated with things from the Heartfillia Manor that Jude had to take with him. The top floor had four bedrooms .The master, Lucy's, two guest rooms but one was converted to the study/library./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Lucy. I have a piece of business to discuss with you. Since you are the sole heir to the company, I need you to come along with me and work beside me as my partner until I feel you are ready to take over. But on one condition. You must find a husband. I have a stack of possible suitors for you. You can go through them and pick the ones you wish to meet. Mark the ones you would prefer as well and I'll make the final decision. Deal?" Jude says. Lucy takes a moment to think about it and she finds herself nodding in agreement. "Sure. Deal." Lucy went over and grabbed the pile of requeats, went to her room and sorted through the requests./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Walking back into the study/library after an hour or so handing a much smaller of the two stacks. "I take it these are the ones you wish to meet and pursue?" Jude asked. Nodding as she walks over to a comfy armchair and sinks into it. "Farron Pradesh is the one that stuck out the most for me." Lucy said. "I've seen him in an article in Sorcerers Weekly a couple of days ago and it mentioned that he was single." Jude went over the pile and noted that Farron's request was sent in by a younger brother of his as a prank and it failed to catch Lucy's eye when the name of said brother was Fairy Tail's own Seith Mage. Filling out the rest of the request, Jude placed it in a folder and just listened to Lucy as she went on about the young Ambassador./p  
p style="text-align: center;"~~~~~/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Couple of months later, Bixlow was dragging this handsome blind man around Magnolia calling him brother. "Big bro come on! Laxaus' club is right around the corner! Plus a few of my guild sisters are performing there. You'll love it!" Bix said as he dragged Farron down the way to the club called Laxaus' Pit Stop was open 24/7 and all of the money that was made there went to Magnolia's treasury to help cover all future destruction cause/created/or attempted prevention by Fairy Tail. "Bixy, you know I'm waiting to hear from father about a possible marriage request. It was sent in by Heartfillia Enterpire." "Wait. Cosplayer sent you a marriage request? Bwahahahahaha that is hilarious!" Bixlow howled. Farron rolling his eyes as he kept on walking to the club./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Stepping inside the club, Farron and Bix were flooded with music that was deafening. Dim lights in the entryway, but dark with flashing lights and a disco ball/strobe light making it almost dizzying to just watch. "Come on man! Let me get you a beer!" Bix called out trying to get above the noise to talk with his one of his busiest brothers. Farron was a well resecpted ambassador to Bosco and followed his dad's footsteps in politics. Kaleb was just as busy being the guild master to White Sea, the largest dark mage hunter guild in all of Earthland. It was a miracle that Bix got to see both Kaleb and Farron at his doorstep earlier that day as well as Vander because Armon had asked Vander to literally shadow Farron when Vander wasn't doing a job for the Blood Steel Council./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Making their way to the bar Farron, Bix and Vander were shuffled to and fro from the flow of bodies dancing and having a good time. "Bix, could you tell me about the girl who you call Cosplayer?" Farron asks as he, Bix and Vander get some beers. "Sure. What do you want to know?" Bix asks. "Well for starters, what is her name? Not the ridiculous nickname you gave her mind you!" Bixlow just laughed as he started to talked about Lucy Heartfillia, the Light of Fairy Tail./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Cana! I don't want to go out tonight! I have to finish writting the final chapter and then get ready to send it to my publisher in the morning!" Lucy whined as Cana went through her wardrobe and started to pull some rather tighter dresses than Lucy was used to. "Oh come on Lu! We haven't had a good night out prowling the town in forever! Just this once please? I'll make sure you get home with enough time to finish your book." Cana begged as she dug through Lucy's shoes and found the perfect pair that matched the dress she found. Lucy rolling her eyes because she knows that once Cana got out the shoes and started to rumage through her underwear drawer, she lost any chance of going to bed at a nice hour and not at 1 in the morning. "Fine. But no hard liquor for me and I want to be home before 1 AM! Once you are finished digging through that drawer, I'll go hop in the shower and get dressed." Cana looked up from what she was doing and beamed at Lucy. "Thanks girlfriend. You won't regret tonight!" Lucy rolling her eyes as she thought 'sure'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The girls found their way to Laxaus' Pit Stop and head in with no wait by showing Gajeel, the bouncer, their guild insignia. Walking in the girls were greeted by loud music and the smell of sweat and alcohol. Lucy was dragged to the bar just a couple of places down from where Farron, Bixlow and Vander were at. "Me and my girl here will have a couple if beers to start off!" Cana called out to the bartender. Looking around Lucy saw the most handsome man ever. Tall, blonde, caramel colored skin that had tattoos peaking out from his tight shirt. Tapping on Cana's shoulder Lucy barely managed to squeak out "Cana, look at the man at 9 o'clock." Lucy pointed. Cana turned to look over where Lucy pointed and her jaw dropped. "Oh girl! Since you saw him, he's your catch for the night."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Taking a gulp from liquid courage, Lucy walks up to Farron and starts to have a conversation. "Hey, want to go dance with me?" Lucy asked. Hoping she wasn't being to forward or to blunt, but to her surprise Farron nodded and took her by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. After spending what felt an eterinty but was only a couple of hours, both Lucy and Farron made their way back to the bar to get some water and maybe some more beer. "I like you Lucy. I want to spend more time with you. Care to come back to my room?" Farron asked. Knowing that Lucy was Fioren and he was Boscan, he had to be careful how he was going forward with this. "Sure. I've had fun here tonight, but I would like to actually talk with you and not shout over the music." Farron chuckled and took Lucy by the hand and lead her out of the club./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Heading to The Kingfisher Inn, Farron and Lucy were just making light conversation until they made it up to his room. Once the door closed, Lucy slammed into him and attacked his mouth. Humming into the kiss, Farron kissed back and begged with his tounge to enter her mouth. Granting him access, Lucy's world and expectation of men was shattered. Because holy hell could this man kiss! Teeth scraping against each other and tounges battling for dominance, neither noticed when Lucy's hands found their way onto his skin. Moaning and deepening the kiss, Lucy started to tug at his shirt as Farron started to play with her hem./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Taking a break from the hot and heavy make out session Lucy looked up at Farron and asked, "Is it all right if we do this? I mean we might already be engaged knowing my father won't relent until he gets what he wants." Farron chuckled and said "My father is the same. The biggest thing would be them agreeing when the wedding will be and how many grandkids they'll want. But forget them for right now. This is about us." Farron growled. He fucking growled and Lucy melted at the sound. Diving back in for more of her kisses, Farron started to pull his shirt off and started to work at her as well. Lucy realizing what he is doing pulls her shirt off and Farron stops breathing for a moment./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seeing her F-cup breasts bounce around after becoming freed from the shirt was just mesmerizing. Reaching out to get a feel of them and kept finding them just out of reach caused him to breath again and looked up to see Lucy moving away from him and toward the bedroom. Following quickly and was working on pulling off his pants as he watched Lucy pull off the skirt she wore. Thanking the gods that she managed to convince Cana that a sexy top and tight skirt would be just as good. Entering the bedroom, Lucy was only in her strapless bra and panties, both made of black silk and looked absolutely sexy on her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Farron made it to the room in nothing but his boxers and he was supporting a tent just at the sight of this beautiful and sexy woman. Stepping closer to Lucy as she kept walking backwards until she reached the bed and Farron closed the gap and took her mother with his. Growing more desperate for each other, Farron started to take her bra off and grabbed on one of her breasts and moaned at the feeling of them in his hands. Feeling her breasts getting massaged, caused Lucy to moan into the kiss and toppled backwards with the most undignified shriek but that didn't stop Farron from claiming her mouth with his once again./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Both start to pant from just the make out session. Both sets of eyes clouding over with list as Farron's hands moved down and stated to seek her pleasure spots. Finding them relatively quickly had Lucy in a writhing and panting mess. "Oh gods! I...nggh...more...I need...more of...you!" Lucy panted out. Farron smiling darkly as his hand reached lower and pulled her panties down. "Lucy, are you a virgin?" Farron asked. Somehow finding her voice and the ability to speak again Lucy replied "No. A stupid mistake with a jerk who's name I can't remember." Farron a little shocked but smiled down at her as he explained why he wanted to know before he continued his heavenly assault on her. "Well, the body of a virgin versus the body of someone who has had sex before respond differently. And I wanted to make sure all you ever felt tonight is pleasure." Once he was done talking, Farron continued his assault on her body. Starting with her mouth and he made his way down to her beautiful breasts and capture one of her nipples in his mouth. That action caused Lucy to arch into him and just lose her breath thinking that she couldn't feel any better, he proved her wrong by adding a single digits inside of her tight heat./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh gods!" Lucy cried as her body clamped down in his finger. Farron chuckling from the reaction, he helped her ride out the first of hopefully many orgasms of that night from just his finger. Trailing kisses down her stomach and finally reached just above her sex. Blowing softly on the boundle of nerves he got a delicious response from her before he captured it with his mouth. Making Lucy arch and grind into his face as he Bagan to eat her out. It didn't take long for her to reach another world shattering climax. Climbing back up to her face, Farrong bent down to kiss her as he lined up and teased her entrance. "Breath beautiful." Farron told Lucy. Only able to nod and slowly catch her breath did she then feel Farron at her entrance, teasing her. Slowly entering Lucy it took Farron's breath away from how tight she was. "Lucy! Oh so good!" He gasped out. Once he was seated in to the hilt, was then he started to slowly move and that cause Lucy to gasp from just the pure pleasure. It didn't take long for Lucy to feel herself reach her climax. "Farron!" Lucy screamed barely registering Farron call her name but felt him finish inside. Farron climbing down and laying next to Lucy started to absently minded play with her hair./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh gods. That felt so good. Ugh. I have a book I need to finish. Plus I'm waiting to hear from my father about how the negotiations went." Lucy said as she cuddled into Farron. Unable to keep fighting her eyes, she fell asleep cuddling Farron as he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Next morning Lucy hears her lacrima phone go off and she groaned as she reached for it. Seeing her father name on the screen. Pushing the button to accept the call Lucy sits up in bed and says "Morning father. I'm sorry I'm not home. I fell asleep at Cana's house." Jude chuckling as he tells Lucy the good news. "I just heard from Arman. He accepts! You and Farron will be married in the fall at Kardia Cathedral." Upon hearing that, Lucy snaps out of the daze she was in and is so happy she hangs up after telling him thanks and that she loves him. Hopping in the shower, Lucy feels all of her worries melt away as the water washes away all of the dirt, grim and sweat from the night before. Turning off the shower she hears Farron's phone go off and him picking it up to speak with his father./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Farron. Where are you? Nevermind. Jude accepted! You and Lucy will be getting married in the fall at Kardia Cathedral! She is with you isn't she?" Arman asks. Farron getting up and moving around as he just had a simple conversation with his father. Once Farron was done talking with his father, he placed his phone away and hugged Lucy as they spun around the room so happy./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe End/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"AN: Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I was wanting to write the wedding out but felt like I wouldn't be able to cap the ending I already have. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!/p 


	2. Chapter 3

AN: Hey fans. I'm doing this on my phone so if the code is showing. I'm super sorry. Its an issue with my phone plus the site. I wish to thank all of those who did review, you made me so happy that you managed to look past the code and actually read the story! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy Lick. P.S. I've included an attpted rape in here at the end, so warning for triggers. Never take your eyes off of your drinks at bars or clubs. If you do need to, ask the bartender to keep an eye on it or cover it with your hand with no gaps so a creepaziod can take advantage of you! (I've seen too many crime dramas!)

 **PRADESH WEEK**

 **LICK**

Lucy was a freshmen in college and was studying Astrology at Fairy Tail University in Magnolia. The cute college town was brimming with life and local businesses. Driving past what seemed to be the most popular club that had a sign out next to the door saying "Now Hiring!" "Huh. I may just plan on stopping there when I'm all done unpacking." Lucy mused. Once she reached the college campus and asked a few students where Fairy Hills Dorms were and was guided by a young man with pink hair to the right location.

Walking into the building she heads over to the dorms office room to check in. "Hi. My name is Lucy. I'm here to check in." Looking up from the pile of paperwork a red haired woman catches her eye and reaches up to shake her hand. "Hi Lucy. I'm Erza. The manager of Fairy Hills. You said your checking in?" Lucy nods as she shakes Erza's hand. "Yes. I'm a freashma here and was told that all freshmen stay here." Erza nodding her head in agreement as she digs through the pile of paperwork on her desk. "Ahh. Here is your aplicapplic. You are in room 275 with freshman named Levy as well. Here is your key and you know the rules of the dorms?" Lucy nods her head as she rattles them off as if she reads them off of a piece of paper.

Erza smiles and takes Lucy to her room as she hears the blonde rattle off the rules. "Here is your room. Will you need help moving in?" Shaking her head Lucy opens the door and sees this little bluenette amidst piles of books that reach up to the ceiling "Uhh. Hello?" Thud! "Eep!" CRASH! Lucy runs over to the now giant pile of books covering the top of the young woman. "You ok?" Lucy asks as she manages to pull the woman out from the books. "Yes. Oh hi. You must be Lucy. My name is Levy. Nice to meet you. Sorry about the mess. I just got so caught up in one of my favorite books in the middle of unpacking 1/32 of my library." Lucy's eyes grew wide. This giant pile on her bed is just a small fraction of this woman's whole library? Lucy may have met her match when it comes to books.

A couple of hours later the girls became fast friends as they bonded over books and helped Lucy move in. The girls went to one of the meal halls that was the closest to their dorm for dinner. As they chattered about their up come classes and favorite books, Lucy noticed an add flyer about The Dragon Lair Club was looking for waitresses for part time job. "Hey Levy, want to apply here with me? I know I'll be needing a job while I'm here so I can afford food and what not." Levy glancing at the flyer "No. I plan on doing work study in the library. Sorry Lu." "That's fine Lev. I just hope I get the job. I should probably get dressed and ready to go and apply."

Once the girls were done with dinner, Lucy was busy getting ready to head out to The Dragon Lair and to apply. "Hey Lev, know anything about the Dragon Lair? I want to know about this place before I go." Levy's eyes grew wide in excitement and anticipation at the idea of research. Whipping out her phone, Levy spends the next few minutes researching as Lucy finishes the last touches on her look.

Dressed in a blue, tight, strapless dress that comes down to her knees. Shoes were a two inch strappy heal that matched the color of the dress. She put her hair up in a cute ponytail and curled it as well. Her make up was just enough to frame her have and draw attention to it. But light enough where she didn't need to worry about it melting off. "Well Lev? Got anything for me?" Lucy asked. Levy nods as she starts to tell Lucy about the club and who the owner is. "His name is Laxaus' Dreyer. Headmaster Makerov's grandson. And all of the guy who work there and perform there are known as the Dragon Slayers. And the women who work there are held in high esteem because of one of the co-owners. Bixlow Pradesh is from Bosco and his older brother Kaleb is the owner of White Sea bar and grill and they are looking to pull together a merger between the Dragon Lair and the college with White Sea." Levy continued to rattle off all she had found on the club.

"Alright. I think I have enough arsonal to walk in with my head held high and get the job." Lucy said as she was on her way out the door and dorm to her car. "Hey Erza, I'll be back a little later. I'm going to apply at The Dragon Lair. Any tips on how to deal with Laxaus'?" Lucy asked as she was passing the the redhead's office. "Yes. Be polite and he will respect you. If he get snappy at you just let me know and I'll talk with him. In fact I'll let him know you are on your way there to apply. Let him know who to look for that sort of thing." Erza said as she wished Lucy good luck.

Heading out to her car, Lucy is going over everything she plans on saying when she gets there. The drive to the club was only a few minutes but it was plenty of time for her to set up her little speech. Once she got there and parked, the boy she had met earlier with pink hair walked up to her car and asked, "Lucy? The boss is expecting you. My name is Natsu. The fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu said with an impish smile. Taking his hand Lucy stepped out of her car and walked with him.

"That's Gajeel. Our bouncer and is known as the iron dragon. The bar tender is Erik. He perfers to be called Cobra and is..." "The poison Slayer?" Lucy asks. "I figure his was the most obvious one since he does mix 'poisons'." Natsu just smiled at her and nodded. Later he introduced her to Sting and Ryos the shadow and white Slayers. Cristoff the Lunar Slayer who has taken in Natsu's little sister Wendy to be a nurse-in-training. Then Lucy met Laxaus, the main owner of the club and known as the Lightning Slayer.

"You Lucy? Erza told us that you would be on your way and she gave you a good reference already." Laxaus said. Lucy noticed that he was a hulking behemoth. 6'8", blonde, stormy blue eyes, a lightning shaped scar over his left eye and incredibly handsome. "Y...ye...yes. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you Laxaus. I was hoping to get the opening position here. I'm a freshman up at the college and need a part time job." Lucy finished telling Laxaus about her situation. Once the interview was over, Laxaus said, "Think you can start tomorrow night at 2-10 PM?" Lucy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "YES! Oh thank you Laxaus! I'll be here early so I can get a better feel of the place." Lucy exclaimed with joy. Practically jumping up to give the big man a hug she left with a smile on her face aa she raced out the door.

The next night Lucy shows up at 1 in the afternoon and gets familiar with the layout of the club. "Hey Tits. What's your poison?" Erik asked. Lucy glared at him but knew it was in all good fun. " Strawberry daiquiri please." Erik smiled at her and went to go work on her drink. "Well hello there beautiful. My name is Erigor. Mind if I get you a drink?" Erigor asked. Lucy get the feeling that he was no good and was trying to move far away from him but within a limited space. Trying to find one of the Slayers other than Erik who dropped off her daiquiri and went off to help other patrons. While Lucy's head was turned away from him, Erigor dropped a small white pill in her daiquiri and quickly resusmed his natural position.

Lucy turning to face him said as politely as she could possibly muster, "I'm sorry I'm looking for a friend and don't have time." Taking a sip of her daiquiri she failed to notice Erigor's dark smile as he moved in closer to her. "Maybe I can help you look for them." He said in a tone that caused Lucy to shudder in fear. "N...no thanks. I think I need to go lay down in the back before my shift." She said as she got up and felt the effects of the drug. "Let me help you. .y place isn't that far away. You'll make it back in time for your shift." Erigor said while malice dripped from his words. Trying to break free from his grasp she called out, "Laxaus!" Upon seeing him.

Seeing Lucy trying to break free from Erigor, a known creep who has been crawling around the local bars and clubs looking for someone to rape, and something in Laxaus snapped. Storming up to the two, Laxaus sucker punched him in the jaw and you could hear the bone break. Everyone stopped and looked at the scene that was taking place in the middle of the bar area. "Erik, Get Cris. Lucy has taking a white from this creep." "Sure thing boss. Damn you licked him good!" Erik replied.


	3. Chapter 1

AAN: Hey fans! Elizabeth here. I'm just going to let you know that when you see emTIME SKIP/em it's just because I'm lazy, don't want to write out what the manga/anime covers and I can't figure out how to move on from that point. Enjoy, review and leave comments!

 **PRADESH WEEK**

 **SHATTER**

Jude has finally realized what Lucy has been doing to all of the possible suitors for a marriage, scaring them off or just acting like a delinquent. Furiously Jude storms to her room, about to bang on the door, he hears Lucy and Aquarius speaking with each other. "That was the 5th man Aquarius. If father doesn't getting it by now, I don't want to be married off to some old geezer who will only rape me just to keep me pregnant. Would have mother agreed to any of this Aquarius?" Lucy asks. "Tsk. You know your mother would have reigned Jude in long ago with the first man. Any idea where you'll go brat?" Aquarius demands.

Jude stands there in shock. Lucy is going to run away? How dare she! The ungrateful child! She is the heiress to his entire empire that he built just for her. Just as he is about to knock on the door Lucy pipes up, "Far away from here. I'll be taking some jewel just so I can travel and eat. Maybe Hargeon, the magic store there should have some keys I can buy. But after that, I have no idea Aquarius. Maybe I'll join a guild and work on my magic more and become a true mage." A mage? Why would she want to be that? It's not like it will draw her closer to her... Her mother. That's why she wishes to become a mage.

Quickly heading back to his office Jude calls Sorcerers Weekly. "Hello. My name is Jude Heartfillia. I wish to speak to anyone who has knowledge about the most popular mages guild." Jude says curtly. "Hello, Jason here." "Hello. My name is Jude Heartfillia and I wish to know what mages guild is the most popular and is the strongest." "Jude Hearfillia?! SO COOOOOOOL! May I please have an interview with you sir? I'll answer your question in trade of an interview with you sir!" Jude had to pull the phone away from his ear because of Jason's cry of excitement and joy. "Just a small interview. Nothing about personal information or anything of the like." Jason could barely contain his pure excitement while he gives Jude the information he asked. "Will next week work for you sir?" Jason asks. Taking a look at his calendar, Jude checks the date in question and replies in the positive. "Aww that you sir! I'll show up around 11 AM to conduct the interview if that works for you." Once again Jude responds in the positive.

After finishing his conversation with Jason, Jude calls the number he was given. "This is Mirajane of Fairy Tail. Do you have a job request for us?" A young woman named Mirajane says. "No ma'am. I do wish to speak with your master if I may." "Of course sir. One moment please." "Hello?" An older male voice is heard over the phone. "Hello, Makerov? My name is Jude Heartfillia and my daughter is wanting to join a guild. Her relationship with me has grown rocky over the past 9 years. I am hoping that with giving her the freedom to join your guild with my blessings, our relationship can become better. Is there any test or anything like that she will need to do before joining?" Jude explains. "No sir. If she wishes to join Fairy Tail all she needs to do is just show up and ask. I do have a mage heading out towards Hargeon at the moment. If your daughter meets up with them there, he'll be able to bring her here." Makerov says. "Thank you sir. Her name is Lucy. When she does get there could you call this number to let me know she made it safely?" "Of course!" "Thank you once again. Have a good day sir." "You as well. May I ask for your name so I know who to inform?" Jude was taken aback for a moment. "My name is Jude." "Well Jude, I shall let you know when Lucy gets here." "Thank you sir."

Jude hangs up and walks over to Lucy's room, and knocks on her door. The door opens and to much of Lucy's surprise, Jude pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry for being so distant and only caring about work. I was only building this empire for you so you would never have to go without. After your mother died I lost myself in grief and work was all I was able to think of to help me cope with it. Please forgive me Lucy?" Lucy is stunned. Her father is asking for forgiveness and is repenting for ignoring her for 9 years. "Father, I don't know what to say..." "Please say yes." Jude begged. Still shocked, Lucy simply nods slowly because she is starting to not trust her voice in case she starts to cry. "Thank you my dear. I have some news for you." "Before you tell me father. I have a condition. I get to live how I want for 2 years." "6 months." "One year and that's my final offer." Lucy says with a smirk. Jude smirking back as well and chuckles as he gives in. Knowing that deal is the best it's going to get because Lucy is just as stubborn has he is. "Fine. One year. But you write to me on a monthly basis." "Deal. Now, what is it that you want to tell me?" "Well. I spoke with Makerov Dreyer, the master of Fairy Tail and he said that he would love to have you join his guild."

Lucy's eye grew wide. That was not what she was expecting. "Makerov said that a fellow mage will be in Hargeon and will take you back to the guild. And if you ever need help with money, don't be afraid to ask. I meant it young lady." Jude was giving her what she wanted for years. Freedom. Jumping with glee, Lucy hugs her father and says "I forgive you father." Tears starting to fall freely from eyes of father and daughter as they stand there in the embrase. "May I help you finish packing? I heard you rant to Aquarius about how I've been acting and I knew that if I didn't want to lose you, I needed to make amends." Lucy chuckled as her grip on Jude tightned for a moment and let go to look at him in the eyes. "Yes please. Just not the dresses. They'll become ruined if I take them with me." Smiling and making light conversation, Lucy's bags were filled. Tears were flowing pretty freely by the end of the day. "Stay for dinner one last time Lucy?" Jude asked. "Of course father. I was planning on leaving after dinner tonight anyway. But I believe I'll stay the night then leave bright and early in the morning." "Expect to see me you off. It's my right as a father anyway. Don't deny me that." Jude said as they were heading to the dinning room. Nodding, Jude smiles for what felt like the first time in 9 years. The next morning at 9 he saw Lucy off like he said he did and went back to his office to work and wit till he hears from Makerov.

TIME SKIP

It was 8 years since he last spoke and saw Lucy. When he heard it for the first time, his heart shattered in so many pieces that he couldn't think. He only acts and buys a two story house in Magnolia just to be close to the guild. Helping keeping them afloat after all of their strongest members had disappeared 7 years ago when they all left for what Lucy described as The S-Class Trials. Getting word that the Tenrou mages were found and brought back home was merely a few months ago and Lucy had once again ran off to become stronger for the Grand Magic Games. Jude couldn't even be mad at her, knowing she was a working mage and how happy she was. Finding he didn't have the heart to take Lucy away from that, Jude only offers to house Lucy, which she accepts.

After the GMG and the Eclipse Gate debacle, Lucy is home setting in the library/office room on the top floor of her father's home. A simple two story house with a good size backyard a block up from the market district was beautiful. The first floor was open concept so from the front door you could see the formal dinning room, living room and kitchen. All decorated with things from the Heartfillia Manor that Jude had to take with him. The top floor had four bedrooms .The master, Lucy's, two guest rooms but one was converted to the study/library.

"Lucy. I have a piece of business to discuss with you. Since you are the sole heir to the company, I need you to come along with me and work beside me as my partner until I feel you are ready to take over. But on one condition. You must find a husband. I have a stack of possible suitors for you. You can go through them and pick the ones you wish to meet. Mark the ones you would prefer as well and I'll make the final decision. Deal?" Jude says. Lucy takes a moment to think about it and she finds herself nodding in agreement. "Sure. Deal." Lucy went over and grabbed the pile of requeats, went to her room and sorted through the requests.

Walking back into the study/library after an hour or so handing a much smaller of the two stacks. "I take it these are the ones you wish to meet and pursue?" Jude asked. Nodding as she walks over to a comfy armchair and sinks into it. "Farron Pradesh is the one that stuck out the most for me." Lucy said. "I've seen him in an article in Sorcerers Weekly a couple of days ago and it mentioned that he was single." Jude went over the pile and noted that Farron's request was sent in by a younger brother of his as a prank and it failed to catch Lucy's eye when the name of said brother was Fairy Tail's own Seith Mage. Filling out the rest of the request, Jude placed it in a folder and just listened to Lucy as she went on about the young Ambassador.

Couple of months later, Bixlow was dragging this handsome blind man around Magnolia calling him brother. "Big bro come on! Laxaus' club is right around the corner! Plus a few of my guild sisters are performing there. You'll love it!" Bix said as he dragged Farron down the way to the club called Laxaus' Pit Stop was open 24/7 and all of the money that was made there went to Magnolia's treasury to help cover all future destruction cause/created/or attempted prevention by Fairy Tail. "Bixy, you know I'm waiting to hear from father about a possible marriage request. It was sent in by Heartfillia Enterpire." "Wait. Cosplayer sent you a marriage request? Bwahahahahaha that is hilarious!" Bixlow howled. Farron rolling his eyes as he kept on walking to the club.

Stepping inside the club, Farron and Bix were flooded with music that was deafening. Dim lights in the entryway, but dark with flashing lights and a disco ball/strobe light making it almost dizzying to just watch. "Come on man! Let me get you a beer!" Bix called out trying to get above the noise to talk with his one of his busiest brothers. Farron was a well resecpted ambassador to Bosco and followed his dad's footsteps in politics. Kaleb was just as busy being the guild master to White Sea, the largest dark mage hunter guild in all of Earthland. It was a miracle that Bix got to see both Kaleb and Farron at his doorstep earlier that day as well as Vander because Armon had asked Vander to literally shadow Farron when Vander wasn't doing a job for the Blood Steel Council.

Making their way to the bar Farron, Bix and Vander were shuffled to and fro from the flow of bodies dancing and having a good time. "Bix, could you tell me about the girl who you call Cosplayer?" Farron asks as he, Bix and Vander get some beers. "Sure. What do you want to know?" Bix asks. "Well for starters, what is her name? Not the ridiculous nickname you gave her mind you!" Bixlow just laughed as he started to talked about Lucy Heartfillia, the Light of Fairy Tail.

"Cana! I don't want to go out tonight! I have to finish writting the final chapter and then get ready to send it to my publisher in the morning!" Lucy whined as Cana went through her wardrobe and started to pull some rather tighter dresses than Lucy was used to. "Oh come on Lu! We haven't had a good night out prowling the town in forever! Just this once please? I'll make sure you get home with enough time to finish your book." Cana begged as she dug through Lucy's shoes and found the perfect pair that matched the dress she found. Lucy rolling her eyes because she knows that once Cana got out the shoes and started to rumage through her underwear drawer, she lost any chance of going to bed at a nice hour and not at 1 in the morning. "Fine. But no hard liquor for me and I want to be home before 1 AM! Once you are finished digging through that drawer, I'll go hop in the shower and get dressed." Cana looked up from what she was doing and beamed at Lucy. "Thanks girlfriend. You won't regret tonight!" Lucy rolling her eyes as she thought 'sure'.

The girls found their way to Laxaus' Pit Stop and head in with no wait by showing Gajeel, the bouncer, their guild insignia. Walking in the girls were greeted by loud music and the smell of sweat and alcohol. Lucy was dragged to the bar just a couple of places down from where Farron, Bixlow and Vander were at. "Me and my girl here will have a couple if beers to start off!" Cana called out to the bartender. Looking around Lucy saw the most handsome man ever. Tall, blonde, caramel colored skin that had tattoos peaking out from his tight shirt. Tapping on Cana's shoulder Lucy barely managed to squeak out "Cana, look at the man at 9 o'clock." Lucy pointed. Cana turned to look over where Lucy pointed and her jaw dropped. "Oh girl! Since you saw him, he's your catch for the night."

Taking a gulp from liquid courage, Lucy walks up to Farron and starts to have a conversation. "Hey, want to go dance with me?" Lucy asked. Hoping she wasn't being to forward or to blunt, but to her surprise Farron nodded and took her by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. After spending what felt an eterinty but was only a couple of hours, both Lucy and Farron made their way back to the bar to get some water and maybe some more beer. "I like you Lucy. I want to spend more time with you. Care to come back to my room?" Farron asked. Knowing that Lucy was Fioren and he was Boscan, he had to be careful how he was going forward with this. "Sure. I've had fun here tonight, but I would like to actually talk with you and not shout over the music." Farron chuckled and took Lucy by the hand and lead her out of the club.

Heading to The Kingfisher Inn, Farron and Lucy were just making light conversation until they made it up to his room. Once the door closed, Lucy slammed into him and attacked his mouth. Humming into the kiss, Farron kissed back and begged with his tounge to enter her mouth. Granting him access, Lucy's world and expectation of men was shattered. Because holy hell could this man kiss! Teeth scraping against each other and tounges battling for dominance, neither noticed when Lucy's hands found their way onto his skin. Moaning and deepening the kiss, Lucy started to tug at his shirt as Farron started to play with her hem.

Taking a break from the hot and heavy make out session Lucy looked up at Farron and asked, "Is it all right if we do this? I mean we might already be engaged knowing my father won't relent until he gets what he wants." Farron chuckled and said "My father is the same. The biggest thing would be them agreeing when the wedding will be and how many grandkids they'll want. But forget them for right now. This is about us." Farron growled. He fucking growled and Lucy melted at the sound. Diving back in for more of her kisses, Farron started to pull his shirt off and started to work at her as well. Lucy realizing what he is doing pulls her shirt off and Farron stops breathing for a moment.

Seeing her F-cup breasts bounce around after becoming freed from the shirt was just mesmerizing. Reaching out to get a feel of them and kept finding them just out of reach caused him to breath again and looked up to see Lucy moving away from him and toward the bedroom. Following quickly and was working on pulling off his pants as he watched Lucy pull off the skirt she wore. Thanking the gods that she managed to convince Cana that a sexy top and tight skirt would be just as good. Entering the bedroom, Lucy was only in her strapless bra and panties, both made of black silk and looked absolutely sexy on her.

Farron made it to the room in nothing but his boxers and he was supporting a tent just at the sight of this beautiful and sexy woman. Stepping closer to Lucy as she kept walking backwards until she reached the bed and Farron closed the gap and took her mother with his. Growing more desperate for each other, Farron started to take her bra off and grabbed on one of her breasts and moaned at the feeling of them in his hands. Feeling her breasts getting massaged, caused Lucy to moan into the kiss and toppled backwards with the most undignified shriek but that didn't stop Farron from claiming her mouth with his once again.

Both start to pant from just the make out session. Both sets of eyes clouding over with list as Farron's hands moved down and stated to seek her pleasure spots. Finding them relatively quickly had Lucy in a writhing and panting mess. "Oh gods! I...nggh...more...I need...more of...you!" Lucy panted out. Farron smiling darkly as his hand reached lower and pulled her panties down. "Lucy, are you a virgin?" Farron asked. Somehow finding her voice and the ability to speak again Lucy replied "No. A stupid mistake with a jerk who's name I can't remember." Farron a little shocked but smiled down at her as he explained why he wanted to know before he continued his heavenly assault on her. "Well, the body of a virgin versus the body of someone who has had sex before respond differently. And I wanted to make sure all you ever felt tonight is pleasure." Once he was done talking, Farron continued his assault on her body. Starting with her mouth and he made his way down to her beautiful breasts and capture one of her nipples in his mouth. That action caused Lucy to arch into him and just lose her breath thinking that she couldn't feel any better, he proved her wrong by adding a single digits inside of her tight heat.

"Oh gods!" Lucy cried as her body clamped down in his finger. Farron chuckling from the reaction, he helped her ride out the first of hopefully many orgasms of that night from just his finger. Trailing kisses down her stomach and finally reached just above her sex. Blowing softly on the boundle of nerves he got a delicious response from her before he captured it with his mouth. Making Lucy arch and grind into his face as he Bagan to eat her out. It didn't take long for her to reach another world shattering climax. Climbing back up to her face, Farrong bent down to kiss her as he lined up and teased her entrance. "Breath beautiful." Farron told Lucy. Only able to nod and slowly catch her breath did she then feel Farron at her entrance, teasing her. Slowly entering Lucy it took Farron's breath away from how tight she was. "Lucy! Oh so good!" He gasped out. Once he was seated in to the hilt, was then he started to slowly move and that cause Lucy to gasp from just the pure pleasure. It didn't take long for Lucy to feel herself reach her climax. "Farron!" Lucy screamed barely registering Farron call her name but felt him finish inside. Farron climbing down and laying next to Lucy started to absently minded play with her hair.

"Oh gods. That felt so good. Ugh. I have a book I need to finish. Plus I'm waiting to hear from my father about how the negotiations went." Lucy said as she cuddled into Farron. Unable to keep fighting her eyes, she fell asleep cuddling Farron as he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

Next morning Lucy hears her lacrima phone go off and she groaned as she reached for it. Seeing her father name on the screen. Pushing the button to accept the call Lucy sits up in bed and says "Morning father. I'm sorry I'm not home. I fell asleep at Cana's house." Jude chuckling as he tells Lucy the good news. "I just heard from Arman. He accepts! You and Farron will be married in the fall at Kardia Cathedral." Upon hearing that, Lucy snaps out of the daze she was in and is so happy she hangs up after telling him thanks and that she loves him. Hopping in the shower, Lucy feels all of her worries melt away as the water washes away all of the dirt, grim and sweat from the night before. Turning off the shower she hears Farron's phone go off and him picking it up to speak with his father.

"Farron. Where are you? Nevermind. Jude accepted! You and Lucy will be getting married in the fall at Kardia Cathedral! She is with you isn't she?" Arman asks. Farron getting up and moving around as he just had a simple conversation with his father. Once Farron was done talking with his father, he placed his phone away and hugged Lucy as they spun around the room so happy.

 **The End**

AN: Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I was wanting to write the wedding out but felt like I wouldn't be able to cap the ending I already have. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**PRADESH WEEK**

 **SUMMIT**

Gajeel was the second in command in Phantom Lord. The notorious gang that deals with so many illegal dealing there isn't enough time to them all. So why the fuck is he getting all dressed to go talk to Fairy Tail Arms. The most popular legit arms dealership and their sister White Sea. So what if someone put out a hit and massive bounty on the Heartfillia bitch and Phantom Lord was the one who accepted it. She looked sexy and was to damn happy about everything that went down couple of months ago. Now he's sweating bullets because White Sea was involved. That whole dealership was contracted by the Boscan government to hunt down and take out gangs like his.

Walking up to the door of FTA's main branch in Magnolia he and Juvia, his only friend and adopted sister who was there for support and the two of them had a deal in mind that would save them from Phantom Lord. Both Gajeel and Juvia were done with Phantom Lord and the kidnapping of Lucy pushed them over the edge when they found out it was her own father who put the hit out. Plus both Juvia and Gajeel feel like Jose is close to discovering who set Lucy free when they were supposed to be guarding her.

Lucy was scheduled to have a couple of weeks off for her vacation and that was when Gajeel took her. But for the two weeks she was "gone for vacation" all she did was act like this wasn't the first time she had been kidnapped. Talking with Juvia and Gajeel about her life before her mother died and how it changed after. Why she ran away and how the other guards were treating her. Once the two weeks were up and it moved into the rest of the month, Gajeel and Juvia came to know the blonde as a friend and for Gajeel, it had developed into a crush. Before FTA knew Lucy was kidnapped, Gajeel told her how he felt. Lucy being shocked wasn't sure how to respond to that statement but knew in her heart she felt the same way. And of course Lucy being the sweetheart and kind person she is. His feelings were slowly being reciprocated and a week before the big meeting, she came to term with her feelings when Natsu said "You know. I love you like a sister and everything. Hell, when we first met I thought you were the hottest thing ever. And I'm the pyromaniac! But you keep sighing and I'm pretty sure it isn't about me your thinking about. Find away to reach out to him. He told you he is in love with you? Tell him you feel the same because your work is getting sloppy when you daydream about him. Just telling you like the brother I am." Lucy smiles and thanks him while smothering him in a hug. "Thanks Natsu. Now who do we know has connections in the dark world where I can talk to him." She said with a smirk as she picked up the phone and started to dial Vander. "Hey Van. I have a request for you. I wish to talk with one Black Steel Gajeel. Think you can get me his number?" Feeling his smile from the other side of the line. "Sure thing girl. I'll get back to you in a few minutes with that number." And true to his word Vander got back to her with Gajeels's number.

Diailing the number Lucy waits patiently to hear from Gajeel as he picks up. But another voice surprises her. "Hello? This is Juvia. How may Juvia help you." "Juvia? It's Lucy. How are you? May I please speak to Gajeel?" "Lucy-san? LUCY-SAN! Oh my gods. Juvia is good and it's so good to hear from you. Gajeel-kun is in the shower. And it sounds like he is done. I'll put him on." Juvia places the phone down on a hard surface and Lucy can hear Juvia and Gajeel talk, albeit it's muffled a bit but she can hear her name being mentioned and Gajeels's voice rises so she can hear him perfectly. "Lucy called? Where's the damn phone!" Gajeel's voice grows louder as he picks up the phone. "Lucy? Is it really you?" Gajeel asks.

"Gajeel. Yes it's me. Remember when you told me how you feel about me? I feel the same." Gajeel dropped the phone and could still hear Lucy calling "Gajeel? Gajeel?! You still there?!" Lucy started to freak out. Picking up the phone he dropped and replied to her questions. "Yes I'm here. I just never thought I would hear that." Gajeel said with tears of joy starting to fall down his face. Hearing a camera click he turns to see Juvia pull her phone down from her face as she merely smiles at him. Ignoring her after showing her the bird, he focuses on her conversation he is having with Lucy. Their conversation is just simple and light then things sober up when the question "When can I talk with you again Gajeel?" Lucy asked. "I'm not sure. I'll call you, ok?" "Ok. Hey Gajeel, if you ever want to leave Phantom Lord just ask and I can get things going over here to help you and hopefully Juvia too if she wants-" "To escape Jose-sama's evil clutches and to be with Juvia's beloved Grey? YES!" Both Gajeel and Lucy giggling at that exclamation from Juvia, "All you'll need to do is just let me know if you want out and I'll make it happen." Gajeel was stunned by the offer and stammered out "Y...ye...yes. Please free us." Gajeel said as tears were freely falling from his eyes.

That conversation was a week ago and he was feeling scared. Juvia squeezing his had as a sign that let's him know what they are doing is right. Once entering the building, everyone's eyes fell on them and the Sea of people parted to the front desk where Lucy was sitting and the Masters of both Fairy Tail Arms and White Sea Arms were standing beside her desk. Noticing the sudden silence of the lobby, all three looked up and Lucy smiled at the sight of the two.

Makerov called out to them saying "Come forward Black Steel and Rain Woman. Our summit will begin shortly. We are just waiting for two more to show up. Kaleb will lead the both of you to the conference room we'll be using." The short, older man seemed to be warm and welcoming to the two. The taller, younger man looked at them with the same kindness and warmth. "If you'll please follow me. I'll show you where the room is." The taller master of the two said. As they were walking through the first floor doors that lead to offices and conference rooms, the tall, platinum blonde spoke up. "My name is Kaleb, the short man is Makerov. If you need a place to work after this whole ordeal, both Fairy Tail Arms and White Sea Arms welcome you with warm arms. The last two people we are waiting on are Ltn. Mest and Cap. Lahar from the police academy in ERA. They'll be taking your statements as well as any possible incriminating evidence you have against Jose." "We hope to do more than that. Jose was about to strick a deal with a nastier gang called Nightmare. I've have transcripts of all the meetings with their gang leader from behind open and closed doors. Even info about Lucy and the price that is still on her head." Gajeel explained. Kaleb whipped around and his eyes were big. "You and my younger brother Vander need to talk in private about Nightmare after Lahar and Mest are done with you. Anyway, here is the room. It looks like the Cap. and Ltn. arrived shortly after you did." Kaleb said. Glancing back over their shoulders, Juvia and Gajeel saw the two men in question walk adown the same hallway they had just come through with Lucy at the head of the line.

The summit lasted a few hours breaking only for food, water and trips to the restrooms. Once all was said and done, including the private talk Gajeel had with Vander about Nightmare, both Gajeel and Juvia were given freedom if they worked for Fairy Tail Arms. Once Makerov placed the contracts in front of the two, both were signed with such speed that was never seen before. A smiling Lucy took the contracts and asked both Juvia and Gajeel to follow her. "Once my father will be tried for what he attempted to do, the mantle of running Heartfillia Enterpires will fall upon my shoulders. I ask the both of you if you wish to be my personal bodyguards when that happens." Turning around to see shocked faces stare back at her she looked at the two as I'd what she just asked was like "Hey what kind of pizza would you want for dinner?". It was Juvia who recovered first and nodded. Before jabbing Gajeel in the gut to snap him out of the trance he was in. Gajeel replying in the same manner caused Lucy to do a cute little happy dance and ran to hug them both.

 **The End**

AN: I'm calling it a day mainly because I can't think of how to continue any more. Please like and review


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I feel so pleased to be doing this. My plans for each chapter are longer than what I write but I end up cutting it short because it feels good at those points. I'm sorry for the last chapter, I had a couple of reviews one said that I didn't add enough Pradesh family. One said it was enough. I love these mixed reviews. Anyway, I hope this chapter will have enough Pradesh family.

PRADESH WEEK

CONCEDE

It was a few days before Bixlow's birthday and Lucy was going insane that she couldn't find anything for the Seith Mage that has been haunting her dreams and mind. The only other person in the guild who knows about her crush is Cobra because of his fucking sound magic. "Is this Fairy Tail, home of Bixlow?" Came a booming voice from the front doors. All heads turned to see who came in. Lucy and Levy squealed at the sight of Arman Pradesh and his sons and daughters. Running up to Arman and Farron, the girls had to get autographs from the two most popular ambassadors of Bosco. "What are you doing here Ambassador?" Arman smiled as his voice bellowed across the the guild "Why looking for my son Bixlow! It is his birthday in a few days is it not?" "DAD!" Bixlow called out when stepping out from Laxaus' office. Hopping onto Pappa and Peppe, Bix zoomed down to his family and was smothered in hugs once he set foot down on the floor.

"What are you all doing here?" Bix asked. "Well, Laxaus sent me a message as a job request that only the family can full fill starting that you are in need of a wonderful surprise for your birthday, so here we are." Kaleb explained. As Bix turns around to see his boss at the ledge of the second floor and merely smiled down at them all. "Happy birthday asshole!" Laxaus called down.

After introductions were made the guild hall went back to it's normal chaotic activities while Lucy made her way with Kaleb and Xally to the bar. "So, I'm having a bit of trouble trying to pick something out for Bix or his babies this weekend. Please tell me you two have some idea." Lucy asked. Kaleb gently digging through her mind and found the idea already planted in her mind, he just brought it up so she was conscience of the idea. " You sure you don't have an idea?" Kaleb asked. Blushing, Lucy went on to describing Bix and his babies with a hint of admiration in her voice. With a little coaxing from Kaleb, Xally and Mira the trio found out that Lucy was falling for Bix and they knew they had to set them up on a date one way or another. Mainly because neither will concede thier feelings for each other aloud in the guild or alone unless prompted to.

"Hi. I'm Mira, the resident matchmaker of Fairy Tail. Need help setting up Lucy with someone?" Mira asked oh so innocently, but Kaleb knew where her mother and was going when it came to matchmaking. He and Xally were the Pradesh family's matchmakers and knew that Bix had found his soul mate but hadn't done a thing about it. "Well Mira. We happen to know that Bix has found his soulmate and it turns out to be Lucy. However, neither of them will concede about their feelings. Think we should set them up?" Xally said. A more demonic smile spread across Mira's face as she nodded and went to start on her half of getting the two mages to admit their feelings for each other. 'Keleb, you talk with Lucy and get her out to go shopping for the party this weekend. I'll work on Bix' Mira thought. Glancing over to her Kaleb nodded and went to speak with Lucy.

"Say Lucy. Want to go shopping with me for Bix? I'm sure you know where the best stores are for him. It can be a team effort to pick the perfect gift for him or his babies." "You know, I have an idea. Since his babies are always in those little tiki bodies, I thought maybe I could get them a nicer body for parties, fancy occasions or even for better spying and recon missions. Plus I know of the perfect toy store that has what I'm looking for, but is way to expensive for just me to purchase anything there. Maybe with your help we can afford just enough to get all five of his babies nice bodies." Kaleb giving her a gentle smile and let her lead him to the store.

Meanwhile back at the guild, Mira and Xally have ganged upon Bix when he came over to the bar to place orders for drinks. "Say Bixy. Find any of the girls here perfect for you?" Xally asked. Bix looked over at her and said "Oh no. I know how you two work. I'm not giving you that info!" Bix said as he was getting ready to go back with his team Mira spoke up. "Oh well. I guess when Lucy and Kaleb come back from their date-" "They what?!" Bix whipped around to glare at Mira. "Yeah. Didn't you know that they left on a date a little while ago big bro?" Xally said adding more fuel to the fire that was building up in Bix. "Like hell I'll let him take steal away my soulmate!" Bix seethed then paled as Mira seemed to bounce on her toes as she squealed out "Blonde hair and red eyes babies!" As she fainted the guiled stood still and a pin dropped could be heard admist the silence. "Lucy is your what?!" Shouted Natsu, Lucy's first Dragon Slayer to claim her as kin and treated her like a sister. All of the dragon slayers other than Cobra and Laxaus stood shocked along with the rest of the guild. Seeing no way out of this situation, Bixlow nodded. The first one of the two to concede to their feelings. "Laxaus! You owe me 500 jewel!" Cobra called upto the Lightning Slayer. "Damn you Bix! Had you waited till after your birthday to fess up I would've been 500 Jewel richer!" Laxaus called down. Jewel was passed around to the winning hands of the betters as Bix, with his head hung low brought up the tray of drinks to his teams table. "I'm calling Kaleb. He owes be a bottle of Scotch from his private collection." Farron said as his picks up his lacrima phone.

Across town at the toy store, Kalebs lacrima went off. Answering the call he says, "What is it Farron? No! Damn it! Fine. As soon as we get back home you choose what you want. Tell Bix I hate his guts right now. See you later." With that Kaleb cancles the magic to the lacrima and answers Lucy's questioning gaze. "I made a bet with Farron that Bix would concede his feelings for his soulmate after his birthday. And I just lost a very nice bottle of Scotch thanks to that fucker." Lucy giggling asked, "Who's his soulmate if I may know." Kaleb stands there staring at her as she moves along looking at the different types of dolls. Looking back at him Lucy asks, "What?" Kaleb quickly calls out to Farron mentally saying "Lucy doesn't even know she's his soulmate. He never told her. I pick the scotch!" As he says to Lucy, "It really isn't my place to tell. But I am his older brother and have a duty to be an ass to him by spilling his deepest, darkest secrets to his soulmate. It's you Lucy." Now it was Lucy's turn to stand there in shock. She was Bixlow's soulmate? The guilds biggest partier, flirt, prankster and only Seith Mage was her soulmate? She went into autopilot and continued to shop. Finding the nicest and possibly the most expensive set of dolls she could find, pulled Kaleb to the counter as she placed the dolls on the counter so the clerk could ring them up. "That will be 500,000 Jewel please." Kaleb handed the clerk the amount as had to lead Lucy outside when Loke showed up in a shower of sparkles. "I'll lead her home. She is just shocked and is processing she just learned. We all are." Kaleb nodded and followed just to make sure she got home safe.

The party came in a blink of an eye and before anyone knew it the natural attraction between the guilds Seith Mage and the Light of Fairy Tail was noticed by everyone even the two mages. The mention just grew and grew through out the party until Cana shouted at the two of them, "Just kiss already! I have a thousand jewel riding on you Lubear to kiss him first!" Making both Lucy and Bix blush, Bix stepped closer and pulled Lucy in for a kiss that ended all kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: WOOHOO! This is chapter 5. The week is almost up. I hope y'all enjoy this one-shot!

 **Pradesh Week**

 **Particular**

How the hell did Vander get into this particular situation? Here in his arms is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she was acting all horny and willing and shit because some creep decided he wanted to have some "fun" with her. While they were on a date! But now they were in Lucy's apartment and she was coming on him like she needed air, and was stripping?! Once her big bouncy breasts came free of her shirt his mind went blank and he started to have his shirt melt off. It wasn't until he remembered that she's under the influence of rohypnol and wasn't willing. Being raised as a Boscan, he knew the punishment of raping, first offence the man loses his dick. After that his life. He enjoyed his cock too much to have it taken away so mentally calling his older brother, "Hey Kaleb. Send Cris over to me. Lucy was drugged with rohypnol and it's still active in her system." Hearing no reply but feeling his brother Cris appear next to him, he knew Cris heard the message as well.

"Did you get the asshole who did this yet? Lucy, sleep." Cristoff asked as he put the blond to sleep. Shaking his head, Vander went over to Bixlow's home and told him what had happened. Upon hearing that the Light of Fairy Tail was almost raped, he knew he needed to call out the big guns. Pushing his magic into a lacrima com, he called the guilds loveable Poison Slayer. "Hey man. Can you meet us at the club Money Pit? Some asshole almost hurt Cosplayer." "Tink? Sure man. Will I need to gather the other Slayers?" "No. Just you will be enough to cause the asshole pain." The men who were involved with the conversation all had dark smiles on their faces.

Once the men found the creep who was hunting another girl at the same club, Cobra saw him place the drug in the woman's drink and went up saying while sipping on her drink, "You know, rohypnol is a cowards way to take what they want." The woman looks over at the creep and slaps him across the face. "Hey man. Get your own fuck. That one was mine as well as the blonde bitch some freak stole from me." Before anything more could happen, a swirl of shadows and the group was standing outside in a back ally. "What the fuck?!" Creep said. The next few minutes were pure torture to the man, and it was only Erik who left him with a slow working poison in his system that speeds up every time he gets a hard on.

The only reason why Vander got so possessive of Lucy was about half a year ago he came over to hangout and go clubbing with Bix because his magic is still banned in Bosco. It was after a job he had from Kaleb that ended in Fiore, so while he was here might as well hit up Bix and hit the clubs. By the time the two men reached Money Pit, it was brand new and needed some well known mages or dancers to help with getting up off the ground. Lucy was one of those mages who also happened to be a dancer for that night. After her routine was over she noticed Bix in the audience and next to him was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Hair down to his back stripped with mahogany red strands. Red wine colors eyes that held mirth and mischief like that she had seen in only Bixlow's eyes. And his smile, oh dear God's above his smile. So smooth and sexy she knew her bottoms were ruinied just from his smile.

"Hey Bixy. Mind introducing me to this handsome being next to you?" Lucy said as her eyes just raked down his body. Well built like Bix but had more muscle, which was clad in skin tight black leather that just hugged it in all of the right places. "Well Cosplayer, this is my baby brother. Vander Jerico Pradesh. A shadowquip and overall asshole. Vander. This is Lucy Anna Heartfillia. The Light of Fairy Tail and possibly the most powerful Celestial Mage in all of Earthland." Bix introduced the two mages and took a little peak at their souls, seeing them intertwine and he just smirked. "Nice to meet you Vander. Do you dance?" Lucy asked, hoping he was like Bix when it came to dancing. Nodding, Vander grabbed her by the hand and took her to the floor.

After spending a a few hours on the dance floor just having fun and going back and forth from the floor to the bar getting to know each other and just enjoy the company of the other.

Now for some reason Vander just fell in love with the bright sassy blonde. Had an attitude that kept up with is own and, other than Erik, loved his sence of humor. Something snapped when he saw Creep take Lucy and he held an evil glint in his eye, thank the gods he was close enough to save Lucy from a date worse than death. After whisking her back to her place then dealing with Creep, he, Cris and Bix went back to Bixlow's home and spent the night there. The next morning all three of them brothers plus Erik showed up at Lucy's to check up on her and to see if everything was ok.

Knocking on her front door, Lucy shuffles from her bed to the door and opens it saying in a slugiah way "Come in. Any of you know a good cure to this nasty hangover?" All four men just stared at her because of the lack of a shirt. Cris and Van forgot to put a shirt on her before they left. But they did remember to place her in bed. "Uh Tink, want to put a shirt on? I think you may have broken them." Erik says. Seeing her like that was hot, but it did nothing for him considering he has always perfered men. "Ehh? What do you mean Erik?" Lucy asks as she looks down to see no shirt. "Eeep!" Running to her room and closing the door behind her while she is blushing bright red to the point of where it would be mistaken as a stop light, she quickly finds a shirt that reflects how she feels.

A giant hoodie that she wishes was Vanders. Realizing that she was partially still in the outfit she wore the night before. Thus finding a comfy pair of lounge fluffy pants to complete the look was needed. Once she was properly dressed to go out into her living room/kitchen, Cris handed her a glass that looked like a Bloody Mary but smelled like ass. Holding her breath and gulped down some of the vile drink she felt a little better. "Why are you all here? Did something happen last night? I don't remember much after taking a sip from my drink and some creep leading me out of the building." Lucy says as she starts to assume the worst had happened but Erik pipped up, "Nah. We took care of him for even trying anything. Almost succeeded in raping another girl. He won't any more for sure." An evil and dark look crossed his face at the memory of placing that poison in the creep that would have by now killed him. Van picked up from where Erik left off and explained what really happened and adding at the end. "I couldn't see any harm come to you at all. And thank the gods the sisterhood between Fairy Tail and White Sea is complete, Lucy Heartfillia. I ask you to Promise with me. Because I promise to only want you, stay true to you, love you and talk about one day marrying you." Yes it wasn't the formal way of asking someone to Promise with them, but it was particular enough just for the two of them Lucy jumped into his arms with a smile on her face. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey readers. I'm going to be creating a country that is part of Earthland, it's exact location in Ishgar is unknown so I have a lot to work with. The country of Isvan is part of Hiro M.'s world, but it's culture will be my own. If any wish to use it for a story in the furture you may. But mention me in the author note!

 **Pradesh Week**

 **Huge**

Lucy was spending some time hanging out with her sister-in-law Emzadi at White Sea. The sisterhood between Fairy Tail and White Sea was finalized just the month before and already Lucy has a job with Erik's "beautiful, blonde bombshell of a mate." Lucy had already gotten so many requests for sharing pleasure she had lost count after the 100th person asked. She had politely decline each request, however the next person she had to say no to. She snapped at them " No! No! No no no! I only came here to do a job! Not get laid. I'm sorry. But no more requests for sharing pleasure." After that any who tried to walk up to her to ask got a glare from her or Emi. Turning to the Dragoness, Lucy asked "What was the job you said you needed my help with?" Thus sent Emzadi into detail about the job and the reward. "5,000,000 jewel and a gate key. Since the only Celestial Mage I trust is you and from what I heard it's a generational key. I figured you would want to tag along. I'm pretty sure you would have tagged along even if I asked or not." Both girls giggled knowing very well that Erik would have made Emi take Lucy with her or vise versa because of how protective he is of his mate and kin. "Do you know what key it is?" Lucy asks. Shaking her head Emi gets up and starts to head up to her room to finish packing. "No. But I'm pretty sure once we get there you can ask."

The girls spent the next half hour packing and getting ready to leave. Virgo popped up and took the luggage to the celestial realm per Lucy's request. Once at the top of the main building of the guild, Emi and Lucy teleport to where the the job request came from.

The small town of Goldshire in Isvan was quiet and quaint. Draconic designs were everywhere considering Isvan kept to it's heritage from the time that Dragnof was a prominent kingdom. The king of Isvan was the one who sent in the request. "Your Majesty. I am Emzadi, daughter of Solastraz the Solar Dragon. This is my sister-in-law Lucy Heartfillia, owner of 10 out of the 12 Zodiac keys, adopted daughter and ward of the Spirit King. It is an honor to be here Your Majesty." Emi said as she bowed low and the waist. Lucy curtsying low to the ground remembering her upbringing. Both girls wore clothing that was traditional for visiting guests to Isvan. Floor length dresses colors are based off of the King of all Dragons, The Celestial Dragon Draco. Golden with silver specs that shine and glimmer like the stars themselves. For Lucy, she saw the many different constellations within the dresses themselves. But for Emzadi, it was random patterns that made no sense, she could feel the importance of the patterns though. The girls hair was in a fancy up do that made it look like they were a Dragoness and Celestial Princess.

The king was a powerful man in stature what was the complete teddy bear behind his imposing physique. "Welcome Daughter of the Solar Dragon and Princess of the Stars. The job I sent to your guildmaster is one of great importance. The key of Draco has been stolen from my family's custody. It was given to my grandfather's grandfather in hope of making a contract, but none were a strong enough mage to make one. Thus the Great Dragon came out himself and made a deal with my great-great grandfather. We shall hold on to his key until a mage worthy and powerful enough can weild it. Many have tried to claim his key but none could. Until about a month ago, when a mage with great evil in his heart came and stole it, tried to force Draco to come out and make a contract. When Draco refused to pass through his gate, the mage stole the key in the dead of night and made it to one of the more deadlier ruins from the Dragnof Kingdom. If you wish, you may stay the night. Learn about the terrain. Have a good meal and a goodnight sleep then get to work bright and early in the morning." The girls bowed and curtsied in respect and said "We appreciate the gesture Your Majesty. And we gladly accept your offer." Lucy told the king.

The next morn, the girls went through everything a fourth time from what they had learned the night before. Dressed in hiking gear made by Virgo that kept to the look and function White Seas mission attire, but it was heavily influenced by Isvan's culture color and fabric wise. As soon as the girls made it to the old castle of the kingdom Dragnof the feel of magic was heavy in the air and posed possible threat if any who didn't yeild magic of the Dragons or of the Stars. Even then there was still threats to both of the girl in a more physical sense. The ruins that still stood tall did so in a way that was dangerous to barely touch lest it collapsed on who ever was closest. Vines that had wickedly sharp thorns on them seemed to hiss and exude some kind of liquid. "Posion. I'll need to get a small sample just for Erik before I forget and we move on where the Vines won't grow any more." Emi said as she slowly made her way to the vines. Seeing the holes of erosion that a tiny drop made placed her on a high alert even more than she already was.

After careful extraction of a vial and stopper the posion was tucked away in the spirit realm thanks to Virgo who happened to be out clearing a safe pathway to the entrance that lead down deeper into the ruins and a cave system.

Many hours later of careful traversing the caves and ruins of the ancient castle, Lucy and Emzadi came upon the largest cavern ever and saw what looked like dark mages and bandits gathering around one who kept abusing a small object in his hands. Softly growling Emzadi told Lucy what was going on. "He's trying to open the gate through nearly snapping the key in two. Hes getting close. Feel that? Draco is pushing his magic to the key to make it to hot for that piece of shit to hold. How they made it all down here I have no idea. But we may need to clear this cavern before we get to the key. Damn. I wish we could have brought more people with. Theres nearly as many people here as the main guildhall!" "Can you try to get ahold of Kaleb and see if he can't send people here?" Lucy asked with a small amount of Hope in her voice. "Can't I've tried as soon as I smelled these fuckers. Damnit! The magic here must interfere with anything but draconic and Celestial Magic." "You can't even get a hold of Erik through your bond?" Skaing her head, Emzadi stood up and prayed to all of the gods that her magic would work down here. Focusing on some of the outer men who seemed to scout and act as a perimeter, she let a small concentrated beam of sunlight through the first man. Seeing that her magic does indeed work this far away from the sun, she starts to slowly pick off the lookout parties. Lucy calling out Sagittarius and transforming into his stardress, she too starts to take down as many men as she could before they were noticed. As the minutes seem to take forever a voice was heard from inside the camp. "We're under attack!" Then all hell breaks loose.

Somehow the girls location was found and all dark mages went full force down on them. Finding away to dodge the massive attack, both girls got separated and had to fight to regroup with the other. The battle went of for what felt like an eternity but was only an hour or so, the girls managed to take down the man who started this whole ordeal.

Panting, Lucy grabs the key and calls out. "Open the gate of the Golden Dragon. Draco!" Feeling the rush of magic drop from pretty low to life threatening low, Draco sees the blonde fading from the world of the living fast. "Shit! If you die ol' Stach face won't forgive me for eons! What I'm about to do is huge. Lucy, nod if you wish to take apart of my soul and become a Slayer to survive here." Nodding with what strength she has left, Lucy feels her life force slowly made away then it hits her. The piece of Draco's soul merges with Lucy's and all she can do is give into it. Lucy can barely hear Emzadi call out to her "LUCY! Draco help her!"

Next thing Lucy sees as she wakes up is an infirmary that doesn't look familiar. Glancing to her right she sees Emzadi and Erik cuddling and sleeping peacefully. Starting to sit up causes her to see the stars she lives with all of her heart and makes her groan, waking the couple. "Lucy! Oh thank the gods you are alive!" Emzadi said as she leaned over to hug her sister. "What happened? Where am I? How long was I out?" Lucy rasps out. Her throat feels dry as the infamous desert of Pergrande. Erik hands her a cup that already has water in it while Emzadi walks over to the door and steps out. Wincing at the thunder of footsteps climbing the stairs outside of the door way, all of the Slayers, the rest of Team Natsu, the rest of the Raijinshuu, and the Pradesh family burst into the infirmary. "Luce/Lucy!" And the other names she has been called by her nakema come from the giant party. Wincing at the loud noise Lucy covered her ears with her hands. In a shower of starts, gold and sparkles all of Lucy's spirits come out to check on their Princess. "What the hell happened to me Leo?" Lucy growled. And all of the Slayers shuddered and grew tense, then Draco appeared. "I think I can answer that. You are now my daughter as well. A piece of my soul resides in you to save you from death by magic deficiency. You are now a Dragon Slayer Queen. Your tatsu is big and strong enough to help you learn all of your new magic. I know this is huge for you as well as the rest of you, but it needed to be done. I truly am sorry for doing this with almost no consent." Eyes through out the room grew huge as well. Then slowly one by one starting with Cristoff, the Slayers bowed in respect to Lucy. Gaping at the sight in front of her, Lucy just reacted without thinking. The part of Draco insider her caused her to purr at the sight and made a noise that was cross a growling roar and a hum. Then the Slayer all stood as if they snapped out of a trance.

Days later once Lucy was strong enough to get out of bed and train, she called out Draco and made the contract with him. Once it was done Draco stayed out on his own power as to prevent draining Lucy to exhaustion and helped train her in her new powers. After an hour or so of nonstop training Cris finally went up to Draco and gave him a hug. "How is Mom Dad?" Cris asked. As it dawned on Lucy that Cris's mom was the Lunar Dragon mate to Draco, she really was his sister not through just marriage/mates from Emzadi and Erik. "Good. She misses you dearly. And once Acnologia is truly defeated, she can come here and see you once again our son." With a huge smile on his face Cris was just barely able to keep tears from falling down his face. Turning to Lucy Draco smiled and said, "She also can't wait to meet you my dear." Once again since she started to train, Lucy smiled and said "I can't wait to see mother." It huge tears threatening to fall down her face as well.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm not sure if I'll make a chapter tomorrow. I literally have no plot for it at all. But for this chapter I so do. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Pradesh Week**

 **Doxy**

Lucy was at the Academy for Celestial Mages and the Healing Arts planning on meeting up with Xally, the youngest sibling to all of Bixlow's siblings and she was also the younger sister of them all as well. Waiting at her favorite cafe, Lucy was reading one of the many books about her spirits, this one was about Taurus. "Lucy?" A voice called out. Looking up from her book, Lucy sees a young woman close to her own age of 22, dark blue hair like that of the sea falling in waves down her back. Eyes that shines with fun and mischief just like Bixlow's, but were a pretty shade of blue. Walking over to the table that Lucy was at the young woman sat down. "Lucy right? I'm Xally. Bixy's baby sister." Flashing a wide grin, Lucy sticks her hand out and says, "So your the infamous Xally. Bix and Vander talk about you and how much trouble you get them in." Laughing at the thought that this sweet and innocent looking woman was as wicked as her brother's made her out to be. Xally chuckles, "Yes I'm her. You'd be amazed at how much trouble I get them out of now and when we were younger kids." A hint of mischief flashed through her eyes as she began to tell Lucy all of the trouble she, Bix and Vander got into.

It was nearing noon when Lucy's stomach made it's self known. The conversation stopped with both women looking at Lucy's stomach. "I think I'll go order us some food. Any pasta you don't particularly like?" Xally asked as she got up to go place an order. Shaking her Lucy just says, "If there is an Alfredo sause with some shrimp. Don't care what the pasta noodles are, just that sause and meat if possible." Nodding Xally walks into the cafe to place the order.

Almsot as soon as Xally left, a young man was red over and started to get the blonde's attention. "Excuse me miss, have we met before? Because I swear you look just like my next girlfriend." Rolling her eyes, Lucy quips back at the jerk who thinks he's worthy of her. "No sorry. But you do look like the next asshole who can't take a hint." Having the "oh no you didn't" look in his face he leans down to Lucy's eye level and says in a tone that sends shivers down her spine in the bad way. "Look here bitch. I was trying to be nice and everything. But you will come with me and not make a sense or something bad will happen to you and your keys." As her eyes grew wide, Lucy was about to comply with him when Xally came out and placed her meal in front of Lucy. "Yo douchebag. Step away from my foxy doxy. You got it?" Looking over at the bluenette what just sat down across from the blonde Douchebag says "Huh?" Lucy catching on to what Xally is doing. "Doxy. Another term for lover. And we happened to meet in a creative writing class. So the both of us being writers like to use bigger words than your tiny brain and comprehend. Forgive me, understand." Lucy said while trying to hold laughter back from Douchebag's look of confusion. Just to drive the point farther that the girls weren't interested, Xally walks over and plants one on Lucy and hums into the kiss. Playing along Lucy deepens it as she starts to move her hands through Xally's silky soft hair. Breaking apart from the kiss the girls look at Douchebag when Lucy says with a smirk on her face "I'm not even into guys any way." Looking like he isn't going to get anywhere with the two women, Douchebag walks away with his head hung low. Once he was out of earshot, the girls burst out laughing. "Oh my gods! That was so epic! If you ever need someone to play your doxy again, let me know. Here is my number. Think we'll see each other again someday?" Lucy asks as Xally nods her head. "Yes. In fact, if Bix doesn't invite you over for Christmas, I am." Xally said with a determination that Lucy has seen in Erza whan she is set loose on Rosegarden, to find the perfect strawberry cake.

A few months later after Lucy had left to go back to Fiore to work and get ready for Christmas, Bix walks over to Team Natsu's table. "Yo Cosplayer. Any plans this year for Christmas? If not, want to tag along with my team as we head over to my dad's." Nodding Lucy says, "Sure. I didn't have any majir plans anyway." "Great. Why don't you head home and pack up, I'll let dad know there is one more coming." Rushing to head home Lucy runs into the rest of her team, "Where you headed off to Luce?" Natsu asked as Erza and Gray flank him. "Bix invited me to go with him and his team to his dad's this year for Christmas. Since you have been busy mating with Grey, I figured you wouldn't mind if I did so. Plus you, Erza, have Jellal to go to this year." Lucy explains as she rushes home to pack. Taking everything she thinks she needs, Lucy calls out Virgo. "Punishment Princess?" "Not yet Virgo. But I will give you punishment when we get to Bosco and to Ambassador Pradehs's family estate. Could you please hold everything I've packed and the rest of the Raijinshuu's belongings til we get there?" Nodding Virgo takes what Lucy has packed and disappears in a shower of golden sparkles. Reaching the airport Lucy sees the Raijinshuu all ready to go when Virgo pops out and whisks away everyones luggage. Since they are all familiar with the Maiden spirit, no one flinches when she takes their belongings. "So Cosplayer, ready to meet the rest of my family? I know you met Xally when at college." Bix asks. Nodding Lucy and the Raijinshuu board the airship. A few hours later the ship docks at Pelerno and Bix sees his father waiting for them with a couple of cars. "Dad!" Bix jumps on to his babies and glides down to where his father is waiting. "Bixlow!" Arman calls out as he sweeps Bix in to a hug. The men chatter about small things like how Bix has been, how they miss each other. Typical stuff a parent talks with a child of theirs that hasn't been home for a long time. Without wasting any time after the rest of the small group caught up with Bix, introductions were made between Lucy and Arman. "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear. Now I know everyone who's here, time to go back to the house. Mr. Elan made everyone's favorite." Arman said as he herded them all into one of the vehicles, it was just a short drive to Bixlow's childhood home. Taking a jab that was ripe for the picking Lucy comments, "Are you sure you grew up here Bixy? Because the place is still standing." The whole car howls at the jab as Bix looks wounded to his very core "Oh Lucy! Have you that little faith in me darling! I feel so light headed catch me Lucy!" As Bix pretends to fainted on her Lucy manages to evade Bix which causes him to hit his head on the door and send smoke howls of laughter through the car.

Once the cars were parked and everyone went inside, Lucy sees a familiar head of blue hair. "Xally? Is that you?" Xally turns around and see Lucy. "Yay! You made it my foxy doxy!" The two women embrase in a hug as Kaleb bursts into laughter as the memories of that day passed through the minds of his sister and her dear friend. All eyes look inquisitively at Kaleb and the girls as well until Vander says, "Well hot damn! I never knew you were into chicks sis." Xally shoots him a death glare as he chuckles knowing if she was really pissed at him, he would be soaking wet. "Uhh, Xally? Care to explain?" Arman asks. Nodding the girls break from their hug and start to tell the tale of how they became each other's doxy.


End file.
